totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Znowu tor przeszkód w drugim odcinku
Punkty Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 2 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: Poprzednio w Punktach Totalnej Porażki . Poznaliśmy piątkę zawodników , którzy zawalczą o milion zielonych . Jest ich tyle , bo to sezon na trochę innych zasadach niż oryginalna Totalną Porażka . Piątka zawodników mierzy się w wyzwaniach za które dostają punkty . 5 punktów dla najlepszego i tak aż do najgorszego z jednym punktem . Ostatnio tym najlepszym była Bridgette , a najgorszym Scarlett , która po wyzwaniu nieźle nastraszyła naszą surferkę . To chore :P . Ponieważ w tym show zawodnicy przez 12 odcinków nie odpadają to jeszcze się z nimi pomęczymy . Oglądajcie Punkty Totalnej Porażki ! (Intro) Ranek - pokój chłopaków (Lightning podnosił sztangę , a w tym czasie Brody pokazywał Antkowi swoje przypałowe zdjęcia na telefonie) Brody: A na tej fotce wbiliśmy się z Geoffem na wesele skuterem . Ale mieli miny :D Antek: Hahaha xD . Nieźle Brody: Nom . Mieliśmy o wiele więcej takich odpałów. Geoff to super kumpel Antek: Nie wątpię . Te fotki są ekstra Brody: No mowa ziomek Lightning: Shi-weźcie . Lightning ćwiczy żeby was pokonać Brody: To dlatego że ostatnio przegrałeś z Bridge? Antek: Tia xD . Może dlatego że jego partnerka była ostatnia. Lightning: To był shi-przypadek ! Dziś Lightning shi-wygra! Brody: Shi-co shi-ty Shi-nie powiesz shi xdddd Antek: Ty to masz shi-gadke Brody Brody i Antek: Hahahaha! (Lightning wrócił do ćwiczenia) Lightning(p.z.): Shi-Lightning już wie że zdobędzie shi-milionik! Nikt mu Shi-nie przeszkodzi . Shi-bam! Pokój dziewczyn: (Scarlett czytała książkę , Bridgette siedziała i widać było że jest niewyspana) Scarlett: Źle wyglądasz Bridgette Bridgette: Goń się (ziewneła) Kamery nagrały to jak groziłaś mi bronią . Wylądujesz za kratami Scarlett: Ojej . I co ja teraz zrobię? (Wyciągnęła pistolet i wycelowała w Bridgette) Bridgette: Żarty sobie robisz? Chcesz mnie zabić i wylądować w więzieniu? (Scarlett nacisneła za spust i okazało się że to pistolet na wodę wyglądający jak prawdziwy) Scarlett: Hahaha xD . To ja ide się przewietrzyć (Wyszła) Bridgette(p.z.): A ja myślałam że to Izzy jest szajbuską . Oka wczoraj nie zmrużyłam przez te cholere Scarlett(p.z.): Nie jestem na tyle głupia , by zabijać kogoś w telewizji :) . Że względu na strach Bridgette nie mogła zmrużyć oka , więc podczas dzisiejszego zadania będzie do niczego i zdobędzie ledwo jeden punkcik . A ja zamierzam wykorzystać pewnego mięśniaka , by dziś wygrać . MWAHAHAHAHA! (Bridgette przez okno zobaczyła że Lightning poszedł pobiegać , więc poszła do Brodiego i Antka) Pokój chłopaków (Antek patrzył jak Brody robi tricki na desce , aż nagle weszła Bridgette) Brody: Bridge . Co jest :O Antek: Wyglądasz jak zombie Brody: Dobrze że nie ma tu Shawna (Brody i Antek przybili żółwika) Bridgette: Przestańcie (ziewneła) Nie macie przy sobie przypadkiem kawy? Brody: Masz kawę ziomek? Antek: Powinienem coś znaleźć (Patrzy w torbie) Antek: Sorki . Dość szybko się pakowałem (Wyjmował z torby różne dziwne rzeczy takie jak kajak,swetry , plecak taki jak w 7 odcinku Zemsty Wyspy , mikrofale itp. (Fantazja mnie poniosła) aż w końcu wyjął kubek , kawę i termos i nalał Bridgette kawy) Bridgette: Sporo rzeczy wziąłeś Antek: Nie mam takiego doświadczenia w TP jak wy , więc brałem co się dało (Bridgette zaczęła pić , gdy nagle z megafonu odezwał się Chris) Chris(p.m.): Zapraszam na miejsce zbiórki i na wyzwanie! Miejsce zbiórki: (Cała piątka zebrała się na miejscu zbiórki . Scarlett była zdziwiona że Bridgette nie jest wycieńczona) Bridgette: Co tam Scarlett? Słyszałaś może o kawie? Scarlett: Grrr! Bridgette(p.z.): Oczywiście kawa nie zastąpi nieprzespanej nocy (ziewneła) , ale trochę pomogła . Postaram się dać dziś z siebie wszystko Chris: Witam was w już drugim wyzwaniu . Oto tor przeszkód z drugiego odcinka wyspy Pahkitew! Natłuszczona belka , tyrolka , rury , opony , błotny stawik oraz natłuszczona ścianka wspinaczkowa Scarlett: Serio? Powtórka z Pahkitew? Chris: Nom . Ponieważ podobało mi się to wyzwanie . Prowadzącemu wszystko wolno? Brody: Każdy dostanie po świni? Chris: Nie . Wylosujecie zwierzątka z którymi musicie dojść do mety . Mamy tu parę niezłych ziółek :P (Pokazane są klatki z których pochodzą przeraźliwe odgłosy . Zawodnicy przełkneli ślinę) Chris: Hahaha . Ekstra . Losujecie w kolejności waszych miejsc wczoraj , czyli Bridgette ma pierwszeństwo Bridgette: Oby coś normalnego (Włożyła rękę do worka i wyciągnęła) Bridgette: Świnia? Chris: Nom . Ale to jedno z łatwiejszych zwierzątek . No to teraz Lightning Lightning: Shi-Lightning nie boi się żadnego durnego shi-zwierzaka (Wyciągnął kartkę) Lightning: Ezekiel? Chris: Eksport z Wawanakwy . Spoko . Jest na smyczy . No to teraz Antek Antek: No dobra . Jedziemy (Wyciągnął kartkę) Antek: Koza? Przynajmniej łatwo utrzymać Chris: Wyszła się już z tobą przywitać (Koza walneła Antka w orzeszki) Antek: Auuu!!! Chris: Hahaha! Brody (Brody wyciągnął kartkę) Brody: Koala? Słodko Chris: No to zobaczysz jak słodko Lightning: Shi-z jakiej paki oni dostają takie frajerskie zwierzaki , a ja Ezekiela Chris: Bywa :) No i Scarlett (Scarlett wyciągnęła kartkę) Scarlett: Gołąb? Jak mam go utrzymać? Chris: Kombinuj Linia startu: (Na linii startu stali zawodnicy . Antek i Bridgette trzymali swoje zwierzaki z całej siły , bo się wyrywały , Brodiego drapała Koala , a Lightninga , Gołąb latał , ale Scarlett rzuciła mu trochę karmy) Chris: Fajnie wyglądacie :) . No to START!!!! (Scarlett , Brody i Bridgette ruszyli , Lightning jeszcze bił się z Ezekielem , akoza nie chciała ruszyć się z miejsca) Antek: Mała rusz się! Musimy wygrać (Pchał kozę , a ona się nie ruszała) Antek: Ech (Lightning wziął Ezekiela pod pachę i poszedł) Antek: Może zrobimy to samo (Wziął kozę na ręce) (W tym czasie Scarlett i Brody przeszli przez natłuszczona belkę , a Bridgette pchała tam świnie i udało jej się . Następny był Lightning) Lightning: Miejsce dla shi-Lightninga (Wszedł na belkę z Ezekielem . Obaj się poślizneli i walneli w orzeszki) Lightning: Shi-au! Antek: Hehehe (Przeszedł od razu wyprzedzając Lightninga) (Scarlett stała już przy tyrolce) Scarlett: Ok . Zjeżdżać , a ty leć (Zjechała na tyrolce , a potem podypała karmę , żeby Gołąb za nią poleciał , Brody zjeżdżał z koalą) Brody: Ju-hu! (Koala go podrapała , a on spadł) Brody: Niedobra Koala!!! (Tyrolką zjechali Bridgette i Lightning . Teraz była kolej Lightninga) Lightning: Shi-dawaj! (Zapiął Ezekiela i się go przytrzymał . Udało im się , więc teraz był poczwórny remis Scarlett,Bridgette,Antka i Lightninga przy rurach) Scarlett: No to co sojuszniku ? Trzymamy się razem Lightning: Shi-spoko! Lightning wygra , a ty zdobędziesz shi-srebro Scarlett(p.z.): No to jeszcze zobaczymy (Weszli w rury) Bridgette: Może my też trzymajmy się razem? Antek: Poczekajmy na Brodiego Bridgette: Tia. Spoko (Brody przyszedł poobijany z koalą) Brody: Kurcze . Jakoś nam się wkońcu udało . Nie mały ziomku? (Koala warkneła) Bridgette: Chodźcie . Scarlett i Lightning są na prowadzeniu (Antek i Brody weszli , Bridgette miała lekki problem ze świnią , ale w końcu ją wciągnęła) (Z rur dało się słyszeć tylko dźwięki uczestników) Bridgette: Fuuu!!! Lightning: Shi-kurcze Brody: Gdzie to wyjście? Wkońcu pierwszy z rur wybiegł Lightning , a za nim Scarlett) Lightning: Shi-boom! (Ezekiel go walnął i zaczęli się bić) Scarlett: Skończcie ! Idziemy na natłuszczone koła (Sypała karmę za którą szedł Gołąb) Lightning: Shi-boom! (Ogłuszył Ezekiela) Lightning: Shi-idę (Z rur wyszli Bridgette, Brody i Antek) Antek: Strasznie tam było Bridgette: Nom . No to idziemy . Możemy ich dogonić (Poszli) Chris: (Chris stał przed monitorem i patrzył na zmagania uczestników) Chris: No to po połowie mamy pięciokrotnie remis . Za chwilę wracamy do Punktów Totalnej Porażki! Wyzwanie - Natłuszczone koła: (Scarlett najłatwiej radziła sobie z gołębiem któremu rozrzucała ziarno . Reszta miała problemy z wyzwaniem) Scarlett: Dawaj Lightning! Wtedy wygramy Lightning: On jest shi-ciężki i shi-śmierdzi (Trochę dalej od nich byli Bridgette, Brody i Antek) Bridgette: Ale uparta ta świnią Antek: Koza też . A już trochę wysiadam od jej noszenia Bridgette: Zaraz . No tak :) (Wyjęła orzeszki z kieszeni i dała je świni) Bridgette(p.z.): Oglądałem Wyspę Pahkitew . Dzięki Scarlett :) (Dzięki przeszkód Bridgette przyspieszyła . Antek i Brody byli trochę z tyłu , ale też dawali radę) (Scarlett i Lightning skończyli Natłuszczone koła) Lightning: Shi-pierwsi! Scarlett: Pakuj Zeeka na rączkę i jedziemy (Pojechali , ale Bridgette , Brody i Antek byli tuż za nimi) Scarlett: Grrr...Doganiają nas! Lightning: Damy radę. Shi-Lightning najlepszy! (Ezekiel wstał) Lightning: Shi-kurcze (Ezekiel obrzucił Lightninga błotem) Scarlett: Dobry pomysł . Obrzuć ich! Lightning: Ale on Shi-mnie rzuca! (Ezekiel nagle zaczął rzucać w przeciwników) Lightning: Shi-yeah! Bridgette: Rzucają nas błotem . Szybciej Antek: Spoko! Brody: Ju-hu! (Scarlett i Lightning skończyli , a Bridgette, Brody i Antek siedzieli im na ogonie Scarlett: Co teraz? Lightning: Trzeba się shi-wspinać Scarlett(p.z.): Wpadłam na pewien pomysł żeby pozbyć się i tych natrętów i osiłka :) (Gdy Lightning nie patrzył Scarlett przecięła smycz Ezekiela) Scarlett: Zerwał ci się (Ezekiel poszedł i zaatakował Brodiego) Antek: Ziomie! :O Bridgette: O nie! Lightning: Ja go shi-złapie . Biegnij dziewczyno Scarlett: Ok Scarlett(p.z.): No cóż . Wychodzi na to że to ją wygram :P (Lightning, Brody , Antek , Bridgette oraz ich zwierzęta się szarpali , a Scarlett wspieła się na górę) Meta: (Chris stał na mecie na którą przyszła Scarlett) Chris: A gdzie Gołąb? (Scarlett sypneła ziarno i gołąb przyleciał) Scarlett: Tutaj :) Chris: Ok . No to moje gratulacje . Wygrałaś i dostajesz 5 punktów Scarlett: Dzięki :) Chris: No to czekamy na resztę Przed ścianą wspinaczkową: (Bijatyka skończyła się gdy Ezekiel uciekł gdzieś w krzaki) Lightning: Shi-wracaj! (Pobiegł za Ezekielem) Brody: To było mocne Antek: Tia. No to Chodźmy zanim Lightning znajdzie swojego pupila (Bridgette , Brody i Antek zaczeli się wspinać że swoimi zwierzakami na plecach (Bridgette ma krzepę xD) ) Meta: (Chris i Scarlett czekali na resztę i zobaczyli biegnących Bridgette , Brodiego i Antka . Pierwszy dobiegł Brody , za nim Antek , a potem Bridgette) Chris: No to Brody ma dziś 4 punkty , Antek - 3 punkty , Bridgette - 2 , No a Lightning tylko 1 . A gdzie on w ogóle jest? (Lightning przyszedł cały poszarpany z Ezekielem na ramionach) Lightning: Lightning dał radę . Shi-bam! (Upadł) Chris: Tia . Za chwilę powinien dojść do siebie. Możecie iść do domków , a Lightninga przebadać Chef Scarlett: Trochę mi go nawet szkoda. Ale trochę . Będę go wykorzystywać i wygram każde wyzwanie . Hahaha! (Okazało się że Bridgette wszystko słyszała) Bridgette(p.z.): To taki masz plan ? No to zobaczymy . Trzeba będzie ostrzec Lightninga . Jeśli będzie słuchał Zapowiedź następnego odcinka: Chris: Na dziś to tyle . Ciągle gra ich piątka . Czy Lightning będzie popychadłem Scarlett i znowu oberwie? Czy może posłucha się Bridgette? Na te i inne pytania odpowiemy w Punktach Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki